


Some Things You Never Forget

by BakerStTardis (Sokashi)



Series: Hobbit Advent [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokashi/pseuds/BakerStTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one of the Hobbit Advent. Prompt was mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things You Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> These are likely unrelated unless something happens.

Bilbo hadn't decorate for Yule since he'd left on his adventure years before. It had never been a conscious choice, but it had always just... Slipped his mind. It was an easy holiday to miss when you had no one to celebrate with and every year Bag End had seemed quieter than the year before. Especially after the way the dwarves had filled his house with so much noise all in one night. 

This year was different. It was his first year with Frodo and Frodo's first Yule without his parents. It had taken no time at all to make the decision about decorations. A visit to the market and some help from Hamfast down the lane had Bag End decked out like it never had been before. Wreaths on the doors, ribbon and vines on the mantles. Colorful rugs and snowflake themed throws on the furniture. The house smelled of pine and sugar cookies and ginger snaps and the floor of the main room was littered with Frodo and Sam's efforts earlier in the evening at making chains from colorful bits of paper to hang the next day.

Bilbo stood a little wearily in the open doorway of Bag End, pipe in hand despite the cold. Inside was warm and welcoming and very faintly he could hear Frodo giggling a little as he readied for bed, something the child was doing more and more. Outside the door the night was darkness, a cold crisp wind from the west, starlight filling the sky and Bilbo could swear he could see mountains, the heights jagged against the skyline. If he let himself he'd hear those low rumbling tones again, the memory still fresh even after so long. A haunting song. Would it ever let him go? Did he want it to? His breath misted in the cold air, curling like smoke...

A tug on his sleeve startled him back to the present. He looked down in surprise at Frodo. The child was all dark curls and big eyes. "Uncle Bilbo?" He asked, his voice a touch tremulous, but less so every day.

Bilbo smiled easily. "What is it, my boy?"

Frodo gestured, waving him down until, amused, Bilbo ducked towards him. Then Frodo planted a huge, smacking kiss on his cheek and giggled when Bilbo sputtered surprise. Laughing, Bilbo scooped him up. "And what was that for?" Bilbo teased, tickling a little, making Frodo wriggle.

Gasping, Frodo pointed up to the top of the doorway. "Mistletoe!" He exclaimed and Bilbo narrowed his eyes at the green and red bunch. Hamfast must've snuck it up there while they'd been decorating. 

"Well, so it is." He mused then looked at Frodo. "You've got a keen eye, my boy. Now let's see if you can get away from the Kissing Monster!" With a squeal that made Bilbo wince, Frodo twisted and dropped, scurrying away. "No! Not me! I'm too fast!" He exclaimed, dodging into the next room giggling.

Bilbo looked after him and grinned before glancing bak once at the open door. Starlight and cold and mountains and fire... He turned to push the door shut and let the sounds of Frodo's laughter chase the strands of haunting melody away. For now.


End file.
